


La belle du pont

by Sol_Invictus



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, mention of suicide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes rencontre une jeune femme sur un pont.</p>
<p>Drabble originellement posté sur <i>FrenchDrabble</i> que j'ai finalement décidé de poster ici. Le thème était <i>Intouchable</i>. ATTENTION MENTION DE SUICIDE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	La belle du pont

Sherlock Holmes était, aux yeux de tous, une machine à penser que les émotions ne touchaient pas. Son cher ami Watson le lui avait à maintes reprises reproché, sans grand succès. Oui, le détective l’avouait volontiers, les sentiments n’avaient pas leur place dans sa mécanique bien huilée. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il n’avait pas de cœur. Son armure avait beau avoir l’air solide, elle avait d’infimes fêlures.

C’était bien pour ça qu’il savait exactement ce qu’était le coup de poignard qu’il ressentit en posant les yeux sur la jeune femme. Mais la cause ? Ce n’était sûrement pas la première ni la dernière fois qu’il voyait une prostituée. Des femmes piégées par la vie, il en existait une ribambelle à Londres. C’était peut-être son aspect fragile qui l’avait interpellé. Peut-être ses yeux bleus, encore remplis d’innocence. Peut-être le fait qu’elle se tenait de l’autre côté de la rambarde du pont.

Ou peut-être, aussi, le sourire mélancolique qu’elle lui adressa, qui semblait pardonner à Sherlock Holmes le fait de ne rien faire pour la retenir, avant qu’elle ne se laisse tomber dans les eaux sombres et froides de la Tamise.


End file.
